Quince por dos
by zehn
Summary: ¿Quién es el verdadero monstruo: el que ata a aquellos que cree inferiores con gruesas cadenas y les impide volar, o el que se destruye a sí mismo y al mundo entero para romper las cadenas y permitirles extender sus alas?
1. Catorce más uno

**Nota: **Para fandom-insano en LiveJournal, tabla frases. Me tomé la libertad de extender las frases, sin que se convirtieran en drabbles, porque obviamente, un drabble no es una frase. Así que, llamemoslos "mini drabbles" o algo similar. Los separé en dos grupos, para gastar menos espacio.

_**Disclaimer: **Air gear es de Oh! Great. _

* * *

001\. **Hielo  
**El cubo de hielo se desliza delicadamente sobre la piel desnuda de Rika, Sora lo observa resbalar y traza el rastro de agua con la punta de su dedo índice, el cuerpo de la muchacha se estremece, él sólo sonríe.

002\. **Secreto  
**Supo que Kilik los espiaba, mas no le importó, en el fondo quería que continuara allí apostado detrás del marco de la puerta, creyendo que las sombras lo ocultaban y que los gritos que salían de la habitación ocultaban sus gemidos.

003\. **Espejo  
**La celda es fría y solitaria, nada diferente a lo que Sora esperaba, cuando escucha a Ikki después de quién sabe cuánto tiempo, se siente menos frío, menos solitario; sin embargo no puede evitar sentir a Kilik allí, reflejado en el chico que trató como a su hermano menor.

004\. **Tintero  
**Los tinteros han pasado de moda, pero Falco ha adquirido una curiosa fascinación por los objetos, tiene casi cien y su colección va en aumento, Sora oculta su fastidio por esta costumbre con un terrible accidente y los rompe todos, gana un brazo roto y varias cortadas, pero al menos ya no tiene que ver los malditos frascos acumulados por todo su hogar.

005\. **Nostalgia  
**Sora recuerda con claridad el primer manga que leyó después de huir de la torre, así como su primera habitación —propia—, su primer computador, sus primera guerra de partes, su primer beso y la primera noche que pasó con Rika, a veces se arrepiente, otras no.

006\. **Sepia  
**En la calle había visto un sofá tirado, no estaba dañado, solo había sido desechado después de cumplir su tiempo útil, Sora lo llevó a su vivienda y lo limpió con dedicación durante casi una hora, al final descubrió un bonito tono sepia bajo la capa de suciedad.

007\. **Olvido  
**Cierta vez, olvidó las llaves de su apartamento adentro, tuvo que esperar casi cinco horas para que alguno de sus compañeros abriese la puerta por él, para cuando llegaron, ninguno de ellos le permitió olvidar lo patético que se veía empapado de lluvia y haciendo pucheros.

008\. **Travesura  
**No fue difícil cambiar el shampoo de Kilik por tinte para el cabello de color verde, el verdadero reto fue esconderse para evitar su furia. Más tarde, Rika le ayudaría a quitarse el tinte y la travesura ya no parecía tan divertida.

009\. **Mordida  
**El joven pasa largos ratos observando las puestas de sol desde su terraza, sus manos descansando sobre los reposabrazos de su silla de ruedas moviéndose al ritmo de una canción vieja que poco a poco se le ha olvidado, para cuando el sol se ha ocultado completamente, recibe tres suaves mordidas de cada uno de sus perros, indicándole que es hora de comer.

010\. **Corsé  
**Miró la prenda desde todos los ángulos posibles, incapaz de comprender cómo una mujer podía ponerse uno de ésos sin morir en el intento, miró luego a Rika, imaginándosela con el corsé puesto, mas le fue imposible, fue entonces cuando se lo tiró a la primera persona que vio: "¡Póntelo, Kilik!"

011\. **Tempestad  
**Nike le tenía miedo a las tormentas, al sonido retumbante de los truenos, la intensidad del viendo y la fuerza de la lluvia, Sora no lo comprendía, —el mundo era grande y había tantas cosas que descubrir que no tenía sentido tener miedo—, sin embargo, nunca fallaba en darle palmaditas en los hombros, hasta que al fin su hermano gemelo volvía a dormir.

012\. **Lujuria  
**La sensación no es desconocida para él, al mismo tiempo le resulta completamente nueva: jamás ha deseado a nadie hasta el punto de querer tenerlo a su lado, tocarlo, besarlo, escuchar su nombre salir de sus labios temblorosos; es tan intenso y abrumador que a Sora acaba por encantarle.

013\. **Pies  
**Rika guardaba muchos secretos y justo cuando Sora creía conocerla, lo sorprendía con algo nuevo, el último secreto que había descubierto sobre la joven era que había tenido seis dedos en su pie izquierdo, se lo había removido quirúrgicamente antes de entrar a la secundaria, pero a Sora le hubiese encantado verlo.

014\. **Sangre  
**Todo el mundo daba vueltas, se sentía ligero y frío, muy frío, en algún rincón alguien se quejaba y otro trataba de calmarlo. Sora no podía moverse, sólo pudo levantar la cabeza y ver el charco de sangre que lo rodeaba, lo último que vio fue el cabello rojo vivo de Rika y lo último que escuchó fue su voz gritando su nombre.

015\. **Poema  
**"No hay ritmo", comentó Black Burn leyendo el poema que acababa de encontrar escondido en la habitación de Kilik, Sora se asomó por detrás de su hombro y lo leyó: "…con tus manos suaves como las plumas de las aves y tus…", se interrumpió para estallar en carcajadas, Kilik hubiese querido desaparecer allí mismo, ¿quizá existía una regalía de invisibilidad?

* * *

_Otras notas: -_Pues, ¿qué puedo decir, hombre? Admito que al principio no me gustaba Sora para nada, pero una vez releí el manga, lo miré desde otra perspectiva y lo aprecié más, a él a su relación con Rika, al antiguo Sleeping Forest, a su amistad con Kilik... Ya saben, todo eso.

-No sé si sea verdad aquello que le dijo Rika a Kilik en algún momento, eso de que sabía que él (Kilik), los observaba a ella y a Sora haciendo el amor (parafraseé, no lo recuerdo exactamente), así que el número 2, lo escribí suponiendo que era verdad.


	2. Veinte menos cinco

016\. **Caballo****  
**Desde donde está, Sora ve a Rika estirar su mano derecha y acariciar el hocico del animal, éste reacciona de manera amable, incluso cerrando los ojos disfrutando del gesto. Sora se acerca tan pronto Rika se ha ido y acerca la mano al caballo, lo primero que éste hace es intentar morderlo.

017\. **Estropicio****  
**Kilik decide llamar al lugar "una maldita pocilga" y es la palabra de más grueso calibre que ha escuchado de su boca, de manera que Sora decide lanzarse sobre él y lavarle la boca con jabón. Uno de ellos lucha por meter un cepillo enjabonado en la boca del otro y el otro lucha quitárselo de encima, sólo consiguen que la "maldita pocilga" se vuelva peor.

018\. **Lirios****  
**Rika ha conseguido un ramo de lirios rojos, los deja en las manos de Sora sin decir palabra y cuando Ine le cuenta más tarde porqué estaba riendo como una colegiala al verlos, Sora enrojece hasta el cuello.

019\. **Medias****  
**Cuando tienen una competencia, todos los miembros de Sleeping Forest usan medias de colores extravagantes, Sora ha comprado casi veinte pares que varían desde el color fucsia hasta el verde-lima, la mitad de ellas se las ha dado a Spitfire, quien las ha aceptado alegremente.

020\. **Atardecer****  
**Observan el atardecer desde una viga suspendida en lo alto de una construcción, Kilik se inclina hacia adelante: la gente se ve diminuta y Sora mira a hacia arriba, siempre sonriente: "Algún día tocaremos el cielo".

021\. **Sábana****  
**Esa mañana, Sora se levanta como si nada, revuelve el cabello de Rika, que de pronto se ha quedado quieta, trata de moverla para que se levante, pero ella se niega vehemente, moviendo la cabeza y apretando los labios, al fin Sora se rinde y vuelve a acostarse a su lado, expectante, después de casi media hora ella le da una respuesta: "Creo que hay unas cuantas manchas en la sábana".

022\. **Bufandas****  
**La larguísima bufanda que se había comprado le encantaba: su color similar al del cielo al amanecer, la textura suave y agradable al tacto, la forma en que los extremos se agitaban al viento y lo cerca que se sentía a Kilik cuando éste se sentaba a su lado y aceptaba a regañadientes a Sora envolviéndola alrededor de ambos.

023\. **Anillo****  
**Una vez, de broma, le dijo a Rika que le daría un anillo de compromiso, ésta le contestó que de todas las ideas tontas que se le venían a la cabeza, ésa era la peor: un anillo sólo sería un estorbo dada la cantidad de acción que tenían cada día.

024\. **Gotera****  
**Ikki recuerda al joven trepado en el techo de su casa, haciendo algo bajo la mirada vigilante de Rika-nee, más tarde, cuando cae un torrencial aguacero ya no hay goteras y Rika-nee dice que "debería agradecerle adecuadamente su arduo trabajo", mucho tiempo después cuando ya casi está acabando la universidad, se entera que era Sora.

025\. **Subterráneo****  
**El viento le golpea el rostro con fuerza, las ruedas de sus Air Treks rozan el riel y sueltan chispas, su mano sostiene la de Rika mientras corren a toda velocidad, cuando escuchan el ruido del motor del tren acercándose, Sora la acerca hacia él, sin dejar de sonreír le dice: "Volemos".

026\. **Perdón****  
**"Tu hijo tiene dos años", desde el rincón en su celda donde se encuentra acurrucado Sora levanta la mirada, Rika piensa que escuchará salir esa palabra que espera escuchar, mas lo único que escucha es "te dije que no quería un hijo, ¿por qué?" y a Rika casi deja de importarle, luego, Sora vuelve a decir algo, esta vez en un susurro: "nunca le hables de mí", y eso lo más cercano a pedir perdón que puede estar Sora.

027\. **Hambre****  
**"Rika… Rika… Rika…RikaRikaRikaRikaRikaRikaRikaRikaRikaRika", ella se voltea, los brazos en jarras y una expresión completamente seria y casi asesina, Sora no deja de hablar: "tengo hambre", Rika vuelve a sus labores, Sora sonríe levemente "¿Sabes a _qué_ _clase_de hambre me refiero?" y por la manera en que ella se tensa, es obvio que ha comprendido el mensaje.

028\. **Carne****  
**Sora no empieza a apreciar a Ikki hasta cuando lo ve comer carne: el chico consume el alimento con tal voracidad que pareciera que fuera la primera vez que la comiera y Sora piensa que cada vez se parecen más.

029\. **Obsesión****  
**Aun cuando todo ha terminado y es llevado a una confinada celda, no deja de pensar. Su cuerpo le duele, la cabeza le da vueltas, todo se ve oscuro y no oye nada, meses después ha logrado recuperar al menos su sentido de la escucha y sigue pensando exactamente lo mismo: _¿Qué hice mal?_

030\. **Monstruo****  
**¿Quién es el verdadero monstruo: el que ata a aquellos que cree inferiores con gruesas cadenas y les impide volar, o el que se destruye a sí mismo y al mundo entero para romper las cadenas y permitirles extender sus alas?

* * *

_Notas:_ Ah, todos los títulos son operaciones matemáticas (los de los capítulos y del fic, que curioso, ¿no?)


End file.
